Midnight wondering
by Cecile21
Summary: In the middle of the night Akira discovered an 'insightful' secret that will amuse him for at least another 5 years. What did he see? Read the story and find out.


**Disclaimer:** If I EVER owned crescent moon, no one will be reading and loving them right now coz I'm soooo bad at drawing.

**A/N:** This is my first Crescent Moon fic so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. POSITIVE critics are absolutely welcome. Hope you all enjoy it.

**Akira**

The werewolf boy woke up in the dead of the night, feeling his brain that was dead a second ago suddenly functioning in great speed. Sleepily, he glanced at his 'Winnie the pooh' clock (fictional- I don't think he would ever have that kind of clock but I love winnie so….) which has lost both its eyes and one of his yellow arms – but still operates pretty darn well – and groaned loudly. Midnight. It was extremely unusual for the werewolf to be awake at this time, since he was a very heavy sleeper – no one, not even the fearsome (cough cough) tengu boy, can take him out of his bed – and as far as he knows, there wasn't any teardrop mission tonight.  
But somehow he felt something nagging inside his heart, signalling him to get out of his bed and go downstairs.

_Oh bother. Why now? Why not later, when my whole body's functioning?_

His mind seems to have a life of its own, and replied.

_Coz, you clutzy little wolf, this is something big. Surely you don't want to be the last one to find out?_

He jumped at the last remark. Akira hated being the last person in everything, from leaving the scene of crime after stealing a teardrop from those human thieves (which is, actually, quite sensible, since it would get him in REAL trouble if he gets caught.) to being the last person closing the door.

Finally obeying his mind's order, he opened his bedroom door and peered out. _Good, the corridor's still dark. _Quietly, Akira tip-toed downstairs, following his mind's intuition and blind-guessing what kind of mystery will he discover.

_Weee…..I just LOVE mysteries at this kind of hour. _Akira grumbled inside, still missing his sleeping hour that he left behind unwillingly. _This HAS to be good. Or else……_ He was thinking of a way to punish his mind (how about letting it starve for a day? Wait! Then I have to suffer as well! Having a mind that lives DOES give you a pain) when he reached the bottom step and felt his feet landed softly on the floor.

Down in the kitchen, Akira could see a faint light radiating, meaning that someone, _or something_, was there. The dim light meant that the 'thing' didn't turn on the main lights, just in case someone from upstairs came down and caught him full on.

_Yeah, someone like me._

Closer and closer he went, until he could make up the shape of the 'thing' occupying the room. From the back, Akira thought it was a guy around his age, holding a candle and looking up the calendar hanging on the creamy wall. In his other hand he was holding a photo of……….

"AARRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVERT ALERT!" screamed Akira, his chibi form flapping in all direction.

Instantly he was pinned down by the man and violently tackled on the floor, useless. The man made a move to run away, but the damage has been done. The upstairs' lights were turned on and the other members of the Lunar Race raced down, Nozomu with his blonde hair combed perfectly in place (seriously, you can never see him with a bad hair day) and Misoka's sharp eyes darting towards the stranger, his glasses glinting in the dim surrounding. In a second Akira was released and the stranger went down hard.

But as if the stranger can read their movement, he releases himself quite quickly by punching Nozomu on his weak spot and breaking Misoka's glasses.

"AWW MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE!" Nozomu wailed, holding his bleeding body part, dodging a second hit the guy tried to put on him. Misoka took out a second pair of his glasses (very organized, I know) and got back into the fight. The stranger staggered a bit as Misoka kicked him on the shin and landed his fist on the guy's stomach, causing several curses to come out of the stranger's mouth.

_Now where have I heard those words before?_ Akira mused, convinced that he knows someone that swears a lot like HE does.

No one was able to see his face due to his fast movement and dark complexion, but they can all see glimpses of short turquoise hair and beaten-down face. Uncertainty began to creep towards the Lunars, as they realised that they might know who this stranger might be.

Smartly Nozomu darted to the man's left side, while Misoka swerved to the right, and tackled the guy full on, causing a big crack on the floor and a hell lot of blood coming out of the three. Gasping, the two heroes warped the man tightly in ropes and turned on the white kitchen lights, anxious to see the face of this stranger.

The three lunar races gaped (in Akira's case, bulged his eyes), their faces red with exhaustion. An awkward silence fell. No one made a sound until Akira's disbelieved voice echoed through the wall.

"Mitsuru?"

**A/N: so, how was it? Please review if you can coz I love crescent moon so much but if no one reviewed I'll stop writing and get all depressed and stuff, as what happened to my other unreviewed furuba fanfic. **


End file.
